


Follie di gente poco normale

by AkaneMikael



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Mike, pokemon go, una fan ficcanaso, Mike col controllo compulsivo, Chester furioso, consigli preziosi da Austin Carlile che poi peggiorano la situazione, Mike che cerca di farsi perdonare comprando una cosa speciale da ristrutturare che intende fare da solo, un tetto che crolla in testa a Mike, Chester che in vacanza familiare si precipita a salvare Mike.





	1. Le ossessioni di Mike

**Author's Note:**

> dunque, avevo voglia di scrivere una fic bennoda per natale, così ho chiesto qualche prompt al gruppo ‘bennoda is the way’ e così mi hanno accontentato. Le cose da inserire erano:  
> \- salopette di jeans, lavori di bricolage  
> \- separati per vacanze di famiglia  
> \- videochiamata hot  
> \- inizio nuovo tour  
> \- un album di ricordi  
> \- animali strani domestici (e dove trovarli? lol )  
> \- austin carlile aiuta mike a far ingelosire chez  
> \- trapelano notizie private circa la loro relazione  
> \- intreccio con un fan  
> \- fantasma  
> però videochiamata hot non l’ho inserito e le notizie private non proprio trapelano sul serio, non sono riuscita in alcun modo ad intrecciarli alla trama, il resto c’è tutto, perché sono un genio!  
> La fic è in 2 parti, una incentrata più su Mike ed una più su Chester, sono 27 pagine in tutto, già pronta. Metterò la prima parte oggi, la seconda fra qualche giorno.  
> C'è un'imprecisione sul gioco pokemon go, ma sono completamente analfabeta della cosa, perciò fate finta di niente please!  
> Spero che piaccia e buon natale!  
> Baci Akane (https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ )

FOLLIE DI GENTE POCO NORMALE

  
[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/390b8e6cfc676d3a1a28889983613d01/tumblr_oiaxkvFHwc1rmdmxco2_500.gif) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/b70a1eb5c5deaf439e6bd77ef0f51450/tumblr_oiaxkvFHwc1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c8415317d782d4057e43b8eb3625d211/tumblr_oiv0lftzmE1rmdmxco1_500.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/13cfb5ef668d1c8f5b9f6087c553f10c/tumblr_oiv0lftzmE1rmdmxco2_1280.png) [](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ff1c116cc95902f10fd56dd0a703946d/tumblr_oiv0lftzmE1rmdmxco3_1280.png)  


  
1\. LE OSSESSIONI DI MIKE  
  
Fan.  
Sono la cosa più bella e più brutta allo stesso tempo, per qualunque star.  
Hanno il potere di risollevarti il morale e spingerti fino alle stelle e poco dopo, magari, possono farti cadere con la stessa velocità fino a farti un male dannato.  
  
Quel giorno Mike era in giro con Chez, era sera e nel loro quartiere loro giravano senza problemi. La loro fortuna, come dicevano sempre, era che potevano andare benissimo a fare la spesa senza essere riconosciuti ed assaliti dai fan. [1] Probabilmente era perché presi fuori contesto, nessuno faceva caso a chi aveva accanto. Ognuno vive la propria vita concentrato su quel che deve fare e a stento ci si saluta.  
Per loro era la stessa cosa.  
Mike aveva il telefono in mano e stava cercando pokemon per il quartiere. Il compagno di ricerca solito, Pete Wentz, era fuori per un tour con il gruppo, i Fall Out Boys, così Mike che necessitava di cercare pokemon, trascinava Chester per il quartiere. [2]  
Chester spesso lo scaricava per nulla intenzionato a venire meno di un pokemon, visto che quando era in giro con quell’aggeggio lui non guardava nemmeno dove camminava. Però il problema poi era proprio questo.  
Mike non guardava. Andava in base ai pokemon che potevano esserci.  
Una volta si era quasi fatto investire, perché era corso a recuperare un uovo in mezzo alla strada.  
Da quella volta, qualcuno che odiava i pokemon lo accompagnava sempre.  
Pete era un suo caro amico ed aveva le sue stesse passioni, eccezion fatta per i tatuaggi, passione in comune con Chester. Perciò non era lui il baby sitter di turno, bensì il solito compagno di ricerche.  
A volte convincevano Chester, altre Patrick, il compagno di Pete, altre ancora qualcun dei rispettivi giri e gruppi.  
Quella sera niente Pete, ma Mike aveva tanto fatto fino a che non era riuscito a convincere Chester a venire.  
Sbuffando, era venuto. E chiaramente brontolava.  
\- Quanti te ne mancano? - Chiese seccato alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Non c’è una fine. - Rispose Mike dopo la terza volta che Chester glielo chiedeva dandogli uno schiaffo sulla nuca per farsi calcolare.  
\- Come non c’è una fine? Il gioco di merda prima o poi finisce, cazzo! Tutto finisce, anche una relazione se non ti dai una regolata! - Mike aveva vagamente captato la minaccia, molto vagamente, questo grazie alla sua dote di multifunzionalità.  
Così, dopo aver controllato che nei paraggi non ci fossero uova di pokemon, aveva messo un braccio intorno al collo di Chester e gli aveva dato un bacio frettolosamente, giusto il contentino.  
\- Che cazzo sono, il cane a cui gratti la testa? -  
Ringhiò Chester scostandosi da lui che l’aveva inseguito circondandogli il collo di nuovo scoccandogli questa volta un sonoro, rumoroso e doloroso bacio sulla guancia che gli aveva scardinato la mascella.  
\- Non sarai geloso di un pokemon! - Aveva detto ridendo e punzecchiandolo.  
\- Di un pokemon no. Di cinquanta sì! -  
Mike con un guizzo divertito l’aveva corretto.  
\- Sono centocinquantuno comunque! - Chester si era girato verso di lui e l’aveva guardato spalancando gli occhi sconvolto, con i suoi modi esagerati e teatrali.  
\- Che?! Scherzi?! No no no, io me ne vado a dormire, fanculo i tuoi cazzo di pokemon! - Stava andando dritto per la sua strada che Mike si mise a correre nella direzione opposta gridando ‘ECCONE UNO’ con un tono stridulo tutto eccitato, come un bambino.  
Chester spalancò gli occhi e si girò di scatto, come in automatico. Vedendo che puntava una svolta cieca, gli corse dietro per fermarlo consapevole che poteva finire sotto una macchina con uno schiocco di dita.  
\- MIKE, MIKE, FERMO! - Lo prese per il cappuccio e lo strozzò, ma gli evitò effettivamente un motorino che comparve da dietro l’angolo sfrecciando.  
Mike si fermò e lo guardò grattandosi la nuca con aria colpevole.  
\- Scusa. - Mormorò mortificato capendo d’averla combinata di nuovo grossa.  
\- Tu quando si tratta di quelle stronzate non capisci niente! Ora sono i PokeMerda, prima era il GattoDelCazzo e prima ancora era DioSoloSaCosa! Se non la smetti di farti ossessionare dalle cose imbecilli ti lascio! - Stava ancora sgridandolo, per una volta a ruoli invertiti, che una voce stridula li colpì come una bomba stordente che esplodeva a pochi centimetri.  
\- OH MIO DIO MA SIETE MIKE E CHESTAH! - Mike sarebbe scoppiato a ridere, per qualche ragione i fan lo chiamavano ‘Chestah’ e non ‘Chester’, era una cosa su cui Mike scherzava sempre. [3]  
Chiaramente si guardò bene dal ridere, si girò paziente stupito che fossero stati riconosciuti di sera in quel quartiere notoriamente tranquillo.  
Appena vide una ragazza intorno ai quindici anni riprenderli con il cellulare, impallidì mentre Chester tratteneva a stento l’istinto di prenderle il telefono e spaccarglielo in testa.  
Da quanto riprendeva? Cosa aveva sentito?  
Chester divenne livido e si dimenticò di essere un cantante famoso acclamato che amava per lo più i suoi fan.  
Mike riconobbe subito il cambio repentino e capendo perché sorrise al suo posto.  
Chester non era in grado di mascherare gli stati d’animo, Mike sì, era un maestro. Non capivi mai cosa aveva, cosa pensava, come stava.  
Del resto Chester aveva detto subito a Talinda della loro relazione dicendo che Mike ci sarebbe sempre stato e che con lei avrebbe avuto una famiglia, ma che se gli avesse chiesto di chiudere con Mike, piuttosto avrebbe chiuso con lei. Mentre Mike, ad Anna, non aveva mai detto nulla ed era perfettamente riuscito a tenere nascosta la sua relazione alla moglie, per tutti i lunghi anni di conoscenza e poi di rapporto.  
\- Ciao! - Salutò Mike allegro e gentile come sempre. Sgomitò Chester che fece un sorriso tirato fissando la telecamera del telefono che voleva spaccare.  
La ragazza vestiva alternativa ed aveva una felpa del loro merchandise, che fosse loro fan e potesse riconoscerli pure di notte, non era poi così strano.  
\- Sono una vostra grande fan, oddio non ci credo che vi sto guardando, io vi amo dal profondo, siete degli Dei, se non ci foste mi sarei tagliata le vene un sacco di tempo fa! -  
“Dio Cristo sei una bambina, per cosa avresti potuto tagliarti le vene a 5 anni?” Per grazia divina Chester si tenne per sé il commento e Mike fece gli onori ringraziando. Firmarono gli autografi e fecero una foto insieme, dopo di che se ne andarono. A casa.  
Onde evitare altri proiettili.  
\- Cazzo, spero davvero che non abbia ripreso nulla! Di solito siamo tranquilli qua, nessuno ci nota! E poi comunque non sembrava esserci nessuno in giro! - Iniziò a brontolare Mike che aveva per lo meno messo via il telefono con Pokemon Go.  
Chester non disse nulla scuotendo la testa, così Mike capendo che doveva essere arrabbiato per qualcosa, cercò di rassicurarlo tirando un po’ ad indovinare.  
\- Dai, vedrai che non ha ripreso nulla, era sera ed in quella via non c’erano molti lampioni, che telefono doveva avere per riprendere bene di notte? - Mike usò la testa, Chester lo stomaco.  
\- Che si fotta, cazzo! E pure tu ed i tuoi pokemon del cazzo! Andate a fottervi insieme! -  
\- Devo fottere i pokemon? - Chiese Mike cercando di scherzare.  
\- Sicuramente preferirai loro a me! - Detto questo entrò nel vialetto di casa propria, dove Mike era piombato a prelevarlo per trascinarselo per l’isolato.  
\- Andiamo, Chez, non è mai successo che ci trovassero! Sono io il primo a non volere che ci vedano insieme, lo sai! - Lo inseguì oltre il cancello e proseguirono la discussione in giardino. Chester continuava la sua marcia trionfale senza guardarlo, fino a che si fermò di colpo voltandosi con aria nevrotica, da classica prima donna. Chester quando si arrabbiava aveva quell’aria.  
\- Non me ne fotte un cazzo che il mondo lo scopra e lo sai. Sei tu quello fissato perché la regina a casa non può sapere che mi scopi da quindici anni! - Mike rimase sbalordito da quella risposta e lo guardò un attimo perso.  
\- E allora di cosa si tratta? - Chester gonfiò il petto come un gallo che si preparava al gran canto mattutino, solo che gli occhi sembravano rosso sangue e pareva pure che del fumo uscisse dalle narici. Mike non si mosse sebbene volesse scappare.  
\- Davvero non lo capisci, Mike? - Chiese sempre con la sua aria bella accesa e carico, pronto a sparare, ma con stile, ovviamente. Chester tendeva sempre a tenere un certo atteggiamento da protagonista del palco, un po’ diva, insomma. Mike lo adorava, se non ci litigava.  
\- No Chez, ti sembrerà strano, ma non leggo nel pensiero! Cercherò di imparare, nel frattempo illuminami! -  
Chester sbuffò sempre teatrale, poi dopo aver guardato tutte le stelle in cielo, guardò lui.  
\- Ora tu sarai ossessionato da qualsiasi notizia trapelerà riguardo noi, controllerai come un maniaco ossessivo compulsavo tutto internet e terrai Anna alla larga da ogni forma di tecnologia, poi non mi vedrai e non mi cagherai e mi obbligherai a non indossare il nostro anello per un po’, perché non si sa mai che lei noti quel che dopo anni non ha notato! -  
Mike sospirò cominciando a sentire i nervi saltargli, quando faceva così era pesante.  
\- Perciò tu sei arrabbiato se io darò un’occhiata alla situazione? - Tentò di sminuire la cosa.  
\- Occhiata? OCCHIATA?! Mike, tu non dai un’occhiata, tu metti in croce. Me in particolare. Te lo dico da subito, ti odierò per i prossimi giorni, finché non ti calmerai! - Sbottò isterico.  
\- Io?! Chez ma ti sei visto? Dici a me di calmarmi ma sei tu che urli come un pazzo per qualcosa che per di più non ho nemmeno ancora fatto, ma ti senti? - Chester annuì compulsivo con i suoi occhi sbarrati e Mike scrollando le spalle e scuotendo la testa, lo mandò a quel paese andandosene dal cancello, per tornare a casa.  
Che andasse a quel paese, si disse. Lui e le sue follie!  
  
  
Appena tornato a casa, Mike iniziò a setacciare internet alla ricerca di un post con video compromettente, di quella foto da sequestrare e di un ipotetico racconto edulcorato di un incontro con Mike e Chester dei Linkin Park.  
Tenne Anna lontana dal computer inventandosi un virus infettante, che in un Mac era impossibile, e annullò la cena a casa Bennington con tutta l’allegra e alquanto numerosa famiglia. Con Chester non ebbe grossi problemi, visto che gli tenne il muso per giorni. Non servì allontanarlo ed ignorarlo per coprire delle probabili tracce.  
Ma tanto poi era Chester quello pazzo, lui era solo il maniaco del controllo.  
  
  
\- Non mi parla più. Ha preso la famiglia e se ne è andato a fare una super vacanza in stile Bennington! - Si stava lamentando Mike con il broncio e l’aria triste.  
Austin [4] guardò Mike stentando a non pizzicargli le guance, trovandolo carino come un orsacchiotto.  
\- Ma di preciso per cosa se l’è presa? - Chiese non avendo ben capito nel fiume di parole logorroiche di Mike cosa fosse successo.  
Mike gli era capitato in casa fra capo e collo mentre stava preparandosi un bel bagno caldo con sali rilassanti del Mar Morto.  
Mike non se ne era certo andato, vedendo la sua bella intenzione. Gli aveva detto di non far caso a lui e di fare senza problemi, così lui aveva continuato a riempire la mega vasca chiedendosi se potesse invitarlo ad unirsi a lui.  
“Se Chez ci scoprisse mi ucciderebbe. Scampo ad un’operazione a cuore aperto di 5 ore e muoio sotto le mani di Chester in un secondo o poco più. Quanto può metterci ad uccidermi? Poco, sicuramente. Se è per Mike, poco!”  
\- Beh, è un po’ complicato. Io sono un maniaco del controllo, lo sai. - Austin spalancò gli occhi eloquente.  
\- No, dai… - Mike ridacchiò e si sedette sul water chiuso, mentre Austin iniziava a spogliarsi.  
Avevano fatto un tour insieme, avevano legato, ma soprattutto si erano visti nudi sotto le docce fatte al volo da una tappa all’altra. Non c’erano molte cerimonie in realtà.  
Mike guardò il suo corpo che si scopriva lentamente, un bel fisico per essere uno con tutti i problemi di cuore che aveva sempre avuto lui. Tatuaggi a volontà, persino sulle dita, una cicatrice sul petto bella grande che prese l’attenzione di Mike il quale si perse, infine un viso segnato che dimostrava più degli anni che aveva, ma comunque un bell’uomo, affascinante.  
\- Mike? - Chiamò Austin prima di abbassarsi i boxer. - Mica sarai diventato maniaco del tutto e non solo del controllo? - Chiese ironico, cercando di togliersi dall’imbarazzo del suo sguardo penetrante ed insistente. Mike si riscosse e sorrise guardandolo in viso.  
\- Scusa, sai che a volte mi perdo. - Austin si girò e si tolse il resto davanti a lui, trovando strano farlo in quel modo. Spogliarsi per farsi una doccia veloce insieme era una cosa, un’altra era farlo in casa in quel modo. sembrava lo facesse proprio per lui.  
\- Dicevi? - Chiese infilandosi nella sua meritata jacuzzi tonda e ad incasso nel pavimento.  
Mike per concentrarsi su Chester, distolse lo sguardo.  
\- Chester non sopporta che io cerchi di controllare la nostra relazione dall’esterno, è una cosa che gli ha sempre dato fastidio. Lui è uno che mette tutto in piazza, per lui non ci sono problemi, lo vedi come esterna ogni singola emozione. Abbracci, baci, scherzi, giochi, coccole, qualunque cosa si può fare ovunque. Io no, io non riesco. Tendo a controllare sempre la cosa. Spesso litighiamo per questo. Ma quello che lo manda fuori è il fatto che io insisto a tenerlo iper nascosto ad Anna. Lui a Talinda l’ha detto dal primo giorno che l’ha conosciuta, in pratica. Cioè dopo che si è disintossicato. Comunque. - Mike iniziò a perdersi nel vortice di parole mentre Austin, appoggiata la testa all’indietro, dentro l’acqua calda con sali ed idromassaggio, ascoltava con metà cervello.  
\- Ma cosa pensi che succeda anche se qualcuno pubblica cose su di voi? - Chiese Austin sminuendo la cosa. Mike lo guardò sbalordito e shoccato, così lui si affrettò a spiegare. - Voglio dire, siamo seri. Nel nostro settore tutti i gruppi sono affettuosi, ogni membro ha un compagno con cui si scambia cose molto tenere, di questi rapporti ce ne sono a migliaia e per quanto si mostrino anche molto più affettuosi di voi, nessuno ha mai fatto scenate. Cioè qualcuno li considera davvero una coppia, qualcuno no, ma non è mai successo nulla, non sono tragedie. La gente parla e vede quello che vuole, dove sta il problema? Finché voi non mostrate proprio tutto e non fate dichiarazione di alcun genere, non esiste un vero problema, secondo me. - Mike sospirò fissandolo preoccupato e perso.  
\- È quello che dice lui, ma io non ci riesco, non sono così. Voglio dire… anche Pete e Patrik, sai… - Austin annuì.  
\- Fall Out Boys? - Mike proseguì.  
\- Sono molto affettuosi, abbracci, baci, strofinamenti, cose molto al di sopra di quel che ci siamo concessi io e Chez. Sì, le voci girano, ma loro non hanno mai confermato nulla e vanno avanti come nulla, senza stare a misurare ogni gesto e segno. Però io… - Mike abbassò colpevole lo sguardo mentre Austin si dispiaceva per il modo complicato con cui lui viveva tutto.  
\- Sei tu che la vedi difficile. - Mike annuì.  
\- Lo so. Però non riesco a farlo. Più di qualche abbraccio e contatto particolarmente amichevole nei concerti, quando ci guardano e ci riprendono in migliaia di persone, non riesco. Se so o penso di essere al sicuro allora è diverso, adoro il contatto fisico con lui. Ma per me… l’idea che poi Anna possa scoprirlo mi angoscia. Per anni l’ho ingannata, capisci? Come le spiego che quel che provo per lui e che provo per lei sono due sentimenti diversi e che non posso comunque fare a meno di Chester? Ormai le cose stanno così, per come sono fatto avrei dovuto chiudere con lei subito, appena ho capito che Chez mi prendeva tanto. Ma non ho mai avuto quel coraggio ed ora è tardi, troppo tempo così. Non posso più farlo. Ormai posso solo andare avanti in questo inganno. Cioè io le voglio bene, non voglio che soffra, e poi c’è Otis, c’è la mia famiglia, sono legati alle tradizioni, non potrei mai uscirmene con una cosa simile, li distruggerei, per loro sarebbe un duro colpo. Cioè… è cultura, loro sono giapponesi, pure mia madre lo è diventata negli anni, e… - Mike continuò a parlare di questo concetto fin quasi ad addormentare Austin, il quale ad un certo punto fu interpellato, finalmente. - Che ne pensi? - Austin batté gli occhi cercando di riemergere dal proprio estremo rilassamento.  
\- Beh ecco… - Si morse il labbro guardando Mike in attesa, con quei suoi occhi dal taglio orientale misto occidentale che lo rendevano così diverso da molti altri. Si intenerì nel vedere la speranza di un buon consiglio sensato. - Secondo me devi dargli il tempo di sbollirsi, quando tornerà dalla sua vacanza familiare verrà da te e sarà tutto come prima. Litigate sempre, ma poi va sempre tutto a posto, no? - Mike sospirò e guardò in basso, perdendosi nelle proprie mani dove l’anellino d’oro bianco faceva sfoggio con i diamantini incastonati nella fascia del mezzo. Aveva dato un anello molto simile anche ad Anna, a suo tempo, quando aveva notato qualcosa di strano guardando le mani di Chester.  
Così aveva finto che quello fosse ‘il loro anello’ e non quello suo con Chester e che lui avesse solo uno simile per puro caso, ammesso che l’avesse. Ovviamente l’aveva poi intimato di toglierlo e non indossarlo quando ce l’aveva anche lui o quando c’era lei presente.  
Giri machiavellici che l’avevano tenuto sveglio la notte, a cui Chester, sia pure sbuffando, aveva sempre acconsentito.  
\- Mi ha sempre accontentato nonostante so che lui vorrebbe gestire tutto in modo diverso. Io vorrei davvero farlo contento e fare qualcosa a modo suo, ma non ci riesco proprio, va contro tutto me stesso. Io ho troppo da perdere. Se non fosse per la mia famiglia, i miei genitori, mio fratello, gli zii, i cugini… tu non sai cosa c’è dietro di me. Tradizione giapponese non rende l’idea se non la conosci. - Per loro si faceva tutto in funzione della conformità, delle regole, del giusto e del corretto. Non si andava fuori dagli schemi, dalle righe. Scandali di qualunque tipo erano affronti personali, erano disonori veri e propri e non c’era niente, niente che potesse giustificare un disonore alla famiglia.  
Per questo Mike aveva sempre tenuto tutto sotto controllo e non avrebbe mai potuto fare diversamente.  
Austin non lo richiamò e non insistette, capendo che certe cose nemmeno spiegandole bene potevano essere comprese a fondo.  
\- Non credo che Chester potrà mai capire, non credo lo capisca. Però ti lascia fare a modo tuo perché sa che per te è importante. Lui non capisce cosa c’è dietro questo tuo modo di fare, capisce solo quanto è importante per te farlo. E te lo fa fare. - Quando lo disse, Mike lo vide come per la prima volta.  
Fu una sorta di epifania, gli occhi gli divennero lucidi ed il mondo sbiadì mentre la voglia di piangere lo invadeva prepotente.  
Era come diceva lui, ma il punto non era saperlo o meno. Il punto era capire anche lui una cosa che forse aveva sempre dato per scontato, erroneamente.  
\- Mi ama al punto da farmi fare una cosa che detesta e che non capisce. A volte non lo vedi, non vedi quanto ti ama una persona. Sai che ti ama tanto, lo senti il suo amore. Ma non sai quanto. Non lo sai davvero. - Disse con voce rotta, sull’orlo del pianto. Austin sorrise dolcemente.  
Era sempre rimasto colpito da Mike e dal suo modo di concepire il mondo, aveva una visione sua di tutto ed era uno di quegli artisti a trecentosessanta gradi, quasi rari, ormai.  
C’erano i geni nel mondo della musica, i geni del mondo della scrittura oppure dell’arte o della grafica. Lui era un genio in ognuno di questi settori. Quasi impossibile crederci.  
Però mancava nel coraggio emotivo.  
La forza di uscire a testa alta e mostrare ciò che provava, ciò che aveva dentro, chi amava e come.  
Gestiva le proprie emozioni come nessuno, al contrario di Chester che invece era un impetuoso fiume emotivo costante che non tratteneva mai nulla e che viveva ogni cosa al cento percento.  
Per questo si erano innamorati, ognuno colmava le mancanze dell’altro.  
\- Troverai sicuramente qualcosa per farti perdonare. - Mike lo guardò speranzoso che gli dicesse come e lui si strinse nelle spalle, da sotto l’acqua calda che continuava a fare il suo dovere e rilassarlo. - Non lo so, qualcosa che sai per lui è estremamente importante, come tu non riesci mai a capire. Qualcosa che puoi fare per lui, perché è importante per lui, anche se per te è insulsa, magari, o non ha senso. - Mike annuì mentre la sua testa si metteva già in moto.  
Dopotutto qualcosa l’avrebbe trovata.  
  
  
Mike l’aveva chiamato per primo, provando a testare il terreno, per capire quanto fosse ancora arrabbiato e quando intendeva tornare dalla sua vacanza familiare.  
Chester gli rispose quasi subito e per Mike fu un enorme sollievo, se gli rispondeva significava che non era ancora molto furioso.  
La chiacchierata con Austin era stata illuminante, ora capiva che doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa per Chester e aveva una mezza idea di che cosa potesse essere.  
\- Non lo so, un paio di giorni ancora… con gli impegni del gruppo mi pare siamo messi abbastanza bene, no? Fra un po’ cominceremo a programmare il tour, ho promesso del tempo per loro, lo sai… - Rispose Chester trovando strano che Mike lo cercasse nel periodo di rottura consueto che ogni tanto avevano.  
\- Ok, no, no, lo capisco, non preoccuparti. - Rispose zuccheroso Mike. A Chester venne un colpo.  
\- Mike? Stai male? Hai avuto i risultati delle analisi al polso? È un tumore? - Mike aveva accusato alcuni problemi alla mano sinistra tempo indietro, che lo aveva rallentato un po’ su certe cose. Però poi era passato pur senza un risultato preciso. [5]  
\- No no sto bene! -  
\- Ma ci siamo lasciati litigando! - E certo lui non le mandava a dire. Mike ridacchiò e pensando di fare cosa intelligente, mise in mezzo Austin.  
\- Ho parlato con Austin. -  
\- Come? - Chiese Chester sull’attenti. Mike non notò il tono e per essere uno che notava anche quante volte starnutiva il proprio compagno, non era normale.  
\- Sì, sono andato a trovarlo, avevo bisogno di chiarirmi un po’ le idee… ti saluta… - Chester grugnì.  
\- Sei andato da solo? - Chiese poi.  
\- Eh certo… - Risposta ovvia.  
\- Bene. - Mike a quel punto finalmente capì e spalancò gli occhi.  
\- Bene cosa? -  
\- Bene! Vacci e fatti illuminare da Austin! Ti avevo detto che quando volevi andare a trovarlo, ci andavamo insieme. Ma tu chiaramente no, fai pure di testa tua, sai! Come sempre! - Mike imprecò alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre si strofinava la fronte realizzando di essere appena passato dalla padella alla brace.  
\- Chez… non ci ho pensato, avevo bisogno di parlare e… -  
\- E gli altri mille che conosci non andavano bene? - Chiese acido Chester.  
\- Lo sai, gli altri del gruppo non vogliono essere messi in mezzo alle nostre storie. E fra quelli che sanno di noi, di cui mi fido e che hanno un punto di vista sensato, non ci sono molti. Fra quelli disponibili ora c’era solo Austin! - Chester sospirò in modo molto marcato.  
\- Bene. - Tornò a ripeterlo in quel modo da ‘male, molto male Mike. Hai di nuovo sbagliato. Complimenti!’ Mike ad occhi alti scosse il capo sapendo che non avrebbe fatto pace, non certo per telefono.  
“Meglio che non gli dica che l’ho visto nudo!”  
\- Non fare il geloso. - E così Mike mise la ciliegina sulla torta.  
Decisamente per essere un genio creativo, nelle questione sentimentali ed emotive era un autentico disastro.  
Chester mise giù il telefono e lo chiuse del tutto, Mike non riuscì più a parlare con lui ed iniziò a maledirsi scrivendosi degli appunti mentali.  
“Scriviti una lista delle persone di cui Chez è geloso ed imparala a memoria. Che diavolo parli di loro? Si può sapere? Sei un idiota, Mike! Sei proprio un idiota colossale!”  
E a quel punto, come dargli torto?  
  
  
Mike aveva le idee chiare su quello di cui aveva bisogno Chester, miracolo a parte.  
“Lui vuole qualcosa che sia solo nostra, la cose degli anelli l’ho rovinata per colpa di Anna, per non farla insospettire le ho regalato un anello simile al nostro e poi gli rompo l’anima per non metterlo quando lei è nei paraggi o può vederci.  
Però sono convinto che se trovo il modo di avere qualcosa di solo nostro, che sarà sempre solo esclusivamente mio e suo, lui poi si calmerà ed anche in futuro se avremo di nuovo divergenze su come gestire il nostro privato, basterà ricorrere ‘    a questa cosa’ e tutto si sistemerà.  
Il problema è cosa. Cosa gli regalo che sia solo nostro? Una cosa da tenere segreta, che non debba mai contaminarla.”  
Mike ci pensava mentre faceva un giro per la città. Quando aveva bisogno di pensare camminava, quel mattino era arrivato fino al quartiere più esterno, lontano dalla zona vip dove solitamente stava.  
Prese il telefono e diede un occhiata al profilo personale di Chez. Ne aveva due, uno pubblico dove metteva poche cose che voleva condividere col mondo e coi fan, poi ne aveva un altro, privato, che condivideva solo con gli amici fidati e la famiglia.  
Controllò se aveva pubblicato qualcosa lì e vide che c’erano una serie di foto e video, sorpreso li guardò sedendosi su un basso muretto di una vecchia casa.  
Erano tutte foto di famiglia dove lui si stava divertendo molto a fare il padre scemo ed il maritino perfetto.  
C’erano foto dove si dava baci con Talinda e video teneri dove si faceva schiavizzare dalle due gemelline senza ritegno.  
Alcune lo fecero sorridere, altre lo fecero star male.  
“Quando lui fa così, è solo per darmi fastidio. Perché di solito non è così marcato con Talinda se non ci sono motivi specifici dietro. Per esempio quando compaiono in pubblico per qualche evento, fanno gli svenevoli, manina, bacetto e stronzate varie. Ma se sono in privato più di tanto non fanno, sono due amici che hanno avuto una famiglia insieme, come ce ne sono tanti in realtà. Perciò quando fa così senza motivo, significa che è arrabbiato con me.”  
Mike chiuse il telefono con uno scatto di dolore, in realtà se l’era meritata, involontariamente aveva ferito Chester due volte.  
Da un lato riconosceva che aveva ragione, dall’altro lui aveva le sue fisse e non era facile ricordarle sempre tutte, a volte gli scappava qualcosa.  
“Certo, se a lui ne scappa qualcuna delle mie poi sono guai!”  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide dove si era appostato. Il muretto basso e fatiscente era in linea sia col giardinetto che con la casa che gli si parava davanti, fra alberi e vegetazione incolta e rinsecchita.  
La casa era una piccola mini indipendente che quasi quasi non si notava.  
Gli venne in mente quel programma sulle mini case che qualche folle comprava perché impazziva. [6]Lui le odiava, così piccole che non riuscivi a metterci niente dentro, nemmeno a respirare.  
Che senso potevano avere?  
Osservò quella che aveva davanti. Quanti metri quadri era? Venti?  
\- Sembra una bara con le finestre e la porta! - Pensò distraendosi dal pensiero di Chester.  
Era in legno misto compensato, una porta sul davanti, un unico scalino, una finestra per quel che vedeva, la casetta si allungava dietro la facciata corta in stile roulette.  
Era malconcia e un po’ a pezzi, anche se si reggeva sufficientemente in piedi.  
Mike piegò la testa di lato immaginando i lavori da fare per sistemarla, probabilmente un rivestimento, sostituire qualche pezzo…  
“Nemmeno molto considerando quanto è piccola…”  
Lentamente si alzò dal muretto ed andò verso la casetta che sembrava abbandonata, si fermò davanti alla porta, esitò qualche istante mentre nella testa gli frullava qualcosa che ancora non afferrava a pieno, infine bussò. Nessuna risposta. Provò di nuovo, poi la porta fece un click e si aprì.  
\- Abbandonata? Troppo facile così… - Disse ad alta voce come se parlasse con un amico immaginario, si morse il labbro e ci pensò quattro nano secondi.  
\- Beh, se è un segno divino, penso che sia a dir poco eloquente. Se sbaglio questa volta, significa che sono un caso senza speranza! - E così dicendo, entrò!  
  
  
La testa di Mike funzionava in modo particolare.  
Quando gli veniva un’idea, lui non ne era subito consapevole, era più come una specie di casualità. Si ritrovava al posto giusto al momento giusto, poi sentiva una sorta di istintiva attrazione verso una determinata cosa e ci stava finché la sua testolina non elaborava bene l’idea. Alla fine lo capiva e si buttava a capofitto nel progetto, di qualunque cosa si trattasse non mollava fino a che non tirava fuori qualcosa di eccezionale e perfetto.  
Così fece anche in quell’occasione.  
Ventilò l’idea di chiedere l’aiuto di qualcuno, ma poi capì che doveva farlo da solo perché era un regalo per Chester.  
Gli anelli erano superati, ormai. Così come i bracciali, i vestiti e qualunque cosa potessero indossare di uguale. Cose che si notavano sempre e che nel giro di poco qualche fan ficcanaso rendeva di dominio pubblico rischiando che Anna lo notasse.  
Non poteva continuare sulla scia dei regali da indossare.  
\- Mi chiedo perché ci ho messo tanto ad arrivarci! - disse ad alta voce mentre entrava con un calcio perché aveva le mani e le braccia occupate. La porta sbatté e si scardinò. Mike rimase fermo in mezzo all’uscio con la porta caduta, la guardò e fece una smorfia con la bocca.  
\- Ok, forse ci vorrà più di quel che pensassi… - Si disse. - Però per Chez questo ed altro! Quando avrò finito sarà così felice che mi perdonerà e non litigheremo mai più! -  
Nella sua testa ci credeva davvero.  
Mike credeva nel simbolismo, ovvero ogni cosa aveva un significato, un senso. Perciò se costruivi un regalo per qualcuno di importante, dovevi farlo da solo anche se non eri capace o non eri bravo o ci voleva tanto tempo. Perché il farlo tu da solo aggiungeva valore al regalo, importante di per sé proprio per il fatto che veniva costruito di proposito.  
\- Certo ristrutturare una casa, sia pure mini, forse è un progetto pretenzioso anche per me, però ce la farò. Non importa quanto ci metterò e come verrà, ma lo farò! Per Chester questo ed altro! -  
Insomma, Mike aveva comprato quella mini casa di venti metri quadri vecchia, abbandonata e fatiscente e munito di trapano, avvitatore e levigatore, era lì per metterla a nuovo ed abbellirla con cose personali che l’avrebbero resa ‘il loro nido d’amore’.  
“Più che nido sembrerà una tana. Dio Santo, ma quanto è piccola? Ancora più piccola che da fuori!”  
Per un momento a Mike venne l’angoscia di rimanere sepolto vivo lì dentro.  
“Se crolla tutto nessuno sa dove sono, morirò da solo e Chester si arrabbierà pensando che sono scappato e l’ho lasciato!”  
I pensieri che solo lui poteva avere, chiaramente.  
Se Chez li avesse sentiti, gli avrebbe acidamente detto che quel postaccio era così piccolo che anche se cadeva addosso a qualcuno non gli faceva nemmeno un graffio!  
“Non importa, affronterò ogni pericolo per lui, questo lo renderà ancora più prezioso! E per fargli capire quanto impegno, amore, dedizione e rischi ci metto per lui, documenterò tutto!”  
A quel punto prese il telefono ed iniziò a riprendere parlando come se avesse un pubblico.  
\- Ciao Chester. Sto per dare inizio al progetto ‘Tana d’Amore’. Solitamente si regala una bomboniera, cioè una casetta piccola e graziosa. Io ti regalerò una mini casa che sembrerà una tana, però sarà solo nostra e per sempre, nessuno saprà mai della sua esistenza e al diavolo gli anelli, i bracciali, gli orologi e qualunque cosa il mondo ha scoperto rovinandolo. Questa tana sarà solo nostra, nessuno la rovinerà mai! So che ora sembra orrida, ma quando avrò finito sarai così commosso che correrai da me piangendo! Vedrai! -  
La convinzione di Mike superava sempre ogni limite ed anche in quel caso la voglia di fare un bel regalo speciale a Chester era tale, che non gli fece capire quanto sarebbe stato complicato farlo da solo.  
  
  


*************  


  
  
  
[1] Mike lo ha detto davvero, che possono muoversi tranquillamente e fare la spesa come la gente comune senza essere assaliti dai fan ogni metro. Scientificamente è vero che decontestualizzando qualcuno/qualcosa, non lo noti/riconosci.  
[2] Mike è davvero amico di Pete Wentz e davvero quelli ogni tanto, nel periodo del gioco Pokemon Go di cui loro andavano matti, andavano in giro insieme a cercare pokemon accompagnati da altri amici. Non so se si gioca ancora a pokemon go, ma il periodo d'ambientazione è un del tutto vago.  
[3] Davvero Mike è divertito dal 'Chestah' che usano i fan per chiamare Chester, una volta lo ha detto prendendoli in giro bonariamente.  
[4] Austin Carlile è un loro amico, hanno fatto alcuni live insieme e si vede che va d'accordo tanto con uno quanto con l'altro. Austin ha avuto un serio problema al cuore ed ha subito un'operazione al cuore di 5 ore.  
[5] in qualche foto di questo autunno 2016 ho notato un tutore nero al polso di Mike, ma non ci sono state notizie in merito perciò non penso fosse niente di grave  
[6] il programma sulle mini case esiste davvero, così come esistono le mini case. -_-


	2. Chester il salvatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chester riceve i video di Mike che documentano la sua impresa, ma riuscirà a completare il lavoro o rimarrà sommerso dai lavori che gli cadranno letteralmente in testa?

  
2\. CHESTER IL SALVTORE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/bennoda/bennoda369.jpg)   


  
Steso beatamente al sole, Chester stava rimuginando per la millesima volta su Mike, cose che aveva fatto quasi ininterrottamente da quando aveva deciso di prendere mogli e numerosi figli e andare in vacanza.   
Le vacanze di famiglia Bennington non erano come le vacanze di tutte le famiglie normali.   
Chester aveva due mogli ed una compagna ed in totale sei figli, di cui uno adottato.   
Se lui voleva fare una vacanza con l’attuale moglie Talinda e tutti i figli, a coda si allegavano anche le varie madri, cioè l’ex moglie Samantah e l’ex compagna Elka perché le vacanze davvero belle erano quelle con sia il padre che la madre e dal momento che Talinda ci teneva che ai figli non suoi ma che vivevano con loro non mancasse nulla, invitava sempre anche le madri.   
Draven viveva con Samantah, ma quando si faceva una vacanza era scontato il prelievo di Draven con madre annessa.  
Perciò col mini pulmino privato di Chester e dieci persone a bordo più autista, l’allegra e numerosa brigata partiva.  
Di queste vacanze non ne facevano molte, perciò quando il gran capo arrivava a casa isterico a comandare di prendere ed impacchettare tutti che voleva andare via, Talinda sapeva che dietro c’era qualche litigio con Mike.  
A lei non pesava, perciò si limitava ad assecondarlo, oltretutto le tre donne fra di loro andavano d’accordo. [1]  
Chester era steso vicino al lago a prendere il sole, quando Lili e Lila si tuffarono su di lui invece che sull’acqua. Dopo aver sputato un polmone, si girò e cominciò a rotolarsi con loro, facendo solletico ad entrambe. Ne afferrò una col braccio intorno al collo, mentre l’altra la teneva con le gambe. Le risate vibrarono nell’aria così come il gran sorriso di Chester che iniziò finalmente a rilassarsi dopo che nessun figlio aveva osato approcciarsi a lui per chiari motivi.   
Le piccole gemelline non avevano resistito per molto e dopo che cominciarono a partire i morsi, Chester ne prese una per braccio, si alzò ed andò alla riva del lago, entrò in acqua con le ciabatte e quando fu dentro fino alle ginocchia, lasciò la presa allargando le braccia. Le gemelline caddero in acqua come due pere alzando molti schizzi.   
Ovviamente finirono ridendo.  
E finì anche con Tyler che si lanciava letteralmente sul padre dopo una considerevole rincorsa.   
Conclusione: Chester, in costume, quasi annegato dai tre figli più piccoli, mentre i grandi guardavano al sicuro, ben lontani da lì, nella vana speranza che quell’idiota di loro padre non li coinvolgesse nei suoi giochi.   
A volte lo preferivano arrabbiato!  
  
  
Cominciò ad arrivargliene uno per volta, un giorno fra gli altri, da metà mattinata circa in poi.   
Il primo lo ignorò di proposito vedendo che era un WhatsApp da Mike.   
Il secondo lo fece sbuffare.   
Il terzo anche. Al quarto si decise a vedere di cosa si trattava, ma li tenne lì per un altro giorno intero perché poi non ne erano più arrivati e pensando che avesse finito di scusarsi, si era convinto che non doveva guardarli. Perciò quando si mise a guardarli, morto di curiosità, era passato un po’ da quando Mike li aveva fatti.  
“Video? Ma quanti sono?”  
I video arrivavano ad intervallo di qualche minuto uno dall’altro, alcuni dopo di altri e siccome erano tanti destarono la curiosità di Chester che si decise a guardarli.   
Che Mike si scusasse per video era strano, di norma faceva qualcosa di persona.   
In quel momento era da solo a fare due passi, perciò nessuno l’avrebbe disturbato.   
Il primo mostrava Mike in salopettee di jeans E NIENTE SOTTO. Una bandana arrotolata intorno alla fronte. Inquadrava sé stesso in un posto sconosciuto, la luce esterna non era molta e sembrava chiuso in un cassonetto, intravide solo cianfrusaglie, sporco e disordine.   
Poi la vocina felice di Mike iniziò a parlare. Per un momento a Chester gli mancò, non lo negò a sé stesso, ben presto però quel che disse prese completamente il posto di ogni altra cosa.  
\- Ciao Chez, come stai? Spero le tue vacanze procedano bene. -   
“Se la smettesse ogni volta di perdersi in inutili chiacchiere ed andasse subito al sodo…” Pensò seccato Chester che non capiva dove era.   
\- Se ti stai chiedendo cosa voglio e dove sono, presto detto. Sono nel tuo regalo. -   
\- Mi regala un bidone della spazzatura? Una discarica? - Si chiedeva incredulo Chester cercando di capire dallo schermo dell’I-Phone.   
\- Non è un bidone della spazzatura e nemmeno una discarica. -   
Chester rise anche se seccato perché doveva rimanere arrabbiato con lui, ma Mike lo conosceva bene.   
\- È una mini casa di 20 metri quadri. E sarà la nostra tana d’amore. Ho capito che per te non avere una cosa solo ed esclusivamente nostra è un peso ed è anche importante poter passare del tempo esclusivamente nostro. - Chester si fermò dal camminare, indeciso se potesse già perdonarlo perché aveva fatto qualcosa di carino. Forse.   
“Sì certo, però poteva regalarmi un appartamento, non un bidone.”  
\- Nessuno saprà mai della sua esistenza, nessuno ci verrà mai. E se pensi che non ci metterai mai piede in un cesso simile ti sbagli! È solo da sistemare un po’, ma cosa vuoi che ci voglia? Ho dei tutorial da internet che mi dicono come si ristruttura casa e spero che apprezzerai il fatto che la metto in sesto da solo senza farmi aiutare, perché questa è solo nostra, nostra e basta. Spero che ti piacerà e che mi perdonerai tornando a casa. Mi manchi. - Questo lo disse con gli occhioni, il broncio e la vocina. Chester fece una smorfia insultandolo.   
\- Lo stronzo sa che lo perdonerò. -   
Il primo video finì così, Chester dunque si affrettò ad aprire il secondo.   
Mike doveva poi aver appoggiato il telefono da qualche parte mentre si riprendeva in piedi su una scala a svitare viti dal soffitto con un avvitatore elettrico. Nel mentre parlava.   
“Certo poi che con quella salopette senza niente sotto mi ha convinto al primo colpo!” Pensò con un ghigno divertito.  
\- So che non sono un manovale o un muratore, non ho mai fatto niente del genere, sono un disastro coi lavori manuali, però insomma, se seguo le istruzioni che un video mi mostra, che ci vuole? Voglio dire, potevo chiedere a qualcuno del mestiere, ma non avrebbe avuto lo stesso valore. Io te lo voglio regalare, lo voglio fare per te, per farti capire quanto ti amo. - Stava dicendo mentre con l’avvitatore elettrico svitava delle viti dal soffitto. - Poi per certe cose non serve nemmeno vedere, insomma, è chiaro che questi pannelli dal soffitto vanno cambiati! Ci sono tante piccole viti tutto intorno, le levo tutte e poi camb - Non riuscì a finire la frase che il pannello che stava svitando, venne giù cadendogli addosso. Mike finì steso a terra con il pannello di compensato sopra, la polvere si alzò ovunque intossicandolo e dopo una serie di colpi di tosse, Mike alzò il braccio da sotto il pannello, con voce rotta e sottile disse in difficoltà:  
\- Visto? Che ci vuole? Sono vivo. - Tossì ancora. - In caso morirò tentando, ma sappi che l’ho fatto per te. -   
Chester si fermò impallidendo, scosse il telefono perché il video si era fermato, poi realizzò che era finito. In fretta e furia e col cuore in gola, fece partire il terzo. Con un altro crollo.  
\- Poi non dire che non ti voglio bene! -   
All’ennesimo, mentre Chester si sentiva morire di preoccupazione ed imprecava che nemmeno un camionista poteva far di meglio, Mike invece di dire che stava bene, comunicò l’indirizzo di dove era.  
Chester si fermò e fissò il telefono nella chat di Mike convinto che dovesse esserci qualche altro video che attestava la sua sopravvivenza.   
\- Andiamo pezzo di merda, non puoi aver finito di filmare. - Niente. non arrivava nessun altro.   
Chester attese ancora.   
\- Insomma, finisce sotto le macerie, mi comunica l’indirizzo e non mi scrive più nulla. Non solo. Non è on line da molto, ormai. Cazzo, quello è morto! Vedi che quello è proprio morto, eh? - Chester iniziò a parlare da solo, poi dopo qualche altro secondo mandò tutto al diavolo e lo chiamò.  
Quando la voce dell’operatore comunicava che non era raggiungibile Chester continuò ad imprecare, mentre il cuore in gola gli impediva di ragionare lucidamente.   
“Va bene, chiedo a Brad di andare all’indirizzo che mi ha detto e vedere se è vivo. O ci mando direttamente un’ambulanza.” Il primo istinto di Chester, fermo in un sentiero in mezzo alla natura fu questo. Poi però una minuscola parte del suo cervello cercò di farlo ragionare. “E se invece sta bene e semplicemente ha finito i giga o non prende più per qualche cazzo di motivo? O magari gli è morta la batteria. E se sta bene e gli mando Brad o l’ambulanza e quello si arrabbia e vende il bidone della spazzatura che mi ha comprato?”  
Rimase fermo a rifletterci per ben trenta secondi al termine dei quali Chester sospirò, alzò gli occhi al cielo ed immaginandosi Mike riverso sotto quintali di calcinacci, pannelli e legni, si mise a correre verso la casa che usavano per le vacanze di famiglia, un posticino sul lago non tanto distante da Los Angeles, di loro proprietà.   
Le sue vacanze erano appena finite. Doveva andare a salvare quell’idiota patentato.   
  
  
Chester ebbe i peggiori pensieri per strada, mentre piantata l’allegra e numerosa famiglia, andava all’indirizzo che gli aveva indicato Mike minacciando il tassista di ucciderlo se non si fosse sbrigato superando ogni limite di velocità possibile.   
“Ed io idiota che non chiamo subito il 911 per mandare un’ambulanza! Almeno Brad potevo spedirlo, cioè… è Brad! Anche se sa del nostro bidone d’amore…”  
Ma comunque continuava a non chiamare nessuno e ad insultare l’autista affinchè si sbrigasse.  
“Potrebbe essere morto, se è rimasto schiacciato dal soffitto ed è morto? È morto per me! Per colpa mia. Voleva fare pace con me ed è morto tentando. Far morire l’uomo della mia vita perché è stupido… non me lo perdonerò mai! Quell’idiota! Chissà da quanto sta là sotto! Il video non è recente, è di un bel po’! Porca puttana! Dai, magari non è morto ma è solo ferito. No, andiamo… avrà la batteria a terra. Il genio del male pensa a tutto ma non alle cose più semplici. Quante volte mentre crea composizione pazzesche mi chiama piangendo perché non trova gli occhiali che ha sul naso? Mike è così, è un artista. È sbadato, vive nel suo mondo, in un universo alternativo, dimentica le cose. Non è morto da chissà quanto tempo, ha solo la batteria a terra. Adesso gli porto il carica batteria da cui io non mi stacco mai. E certo e così interrompo la mia vacanza in famiglia di protesta per portargli il carica batteria. Se è morto lo uccido! Se è morto davvero, se si è ferito seriamente gli spezzo le ossa! Non può farmi patire le pene dell’inferno perché vuole fare pace con me. No, secondo me è tutto calcolato. Lo ha fatto apposta. Ha fatto finta di morire per farmi venire un colpo e convincere che le nostre cazzate sono cazzate e che devo perdonarlo. Ma che crede, che perdono così facilmente mister salopette mezzo nudo? Cioè no mai! Vado solo a vedere se è vivo e poi ad insultarlo ancora! Ecco. Anche se comunque il pensiero della mini casa tutta per noi è bellissimo. Ed è ancora più bello che la sistemi lui, anche se non ha la minima idea di come si pianta un chiodo. Che Dio l’aiuti perché se è morto guai a lui!”  
Chester le pensò tutte senza pausa, l’ansia saliva mentre faceva a pezzi un fazzoletto che sparse per il sedile del taxi.   
Aveva mille problemi con Mike, perché con uno così complicato e pieno di paranoie e fisse non potevi non averne, però all’idea che gli fosse successo davvero qualcosa gli pareva di impazzire.   
A volte per capire le priorità non bastava un bel regalo, delle scuse ben fatte e un faccino dolce. A volte per capire le priorità serviva un bello shock.  
“Comunque lo ammazzo!”  
Decise Chester poco prima che l’autista gli dicesse che erano arrivati, col terrore nello sguardo.   
Il cantante brontolò dicendo che era ora, diede il doppio dei soldi al povero uomo ancora tremante, poi scese mentre lui se ne andava sgommando.   
Una volta sceso, Chester localizzò immediatamente un pickup, così guardò il posto davanti cui era parcheggiato.  
C’era un basso muretto ed un giardino fatiscente pieno di arbusti e sterpaglia, ammassati in giro pannelli rotti, sacchi neri dell’immondizia e diverse cose da buttare. Nel mezzo la famosa mini casa, davvero da fuori più simile ad una discarica ora più che mai.  
Chester sospirò e chiuse gli occhi iniziando a pregare fra sé e sé. Dentro di sé aveva il terrore di ritrovarlo morto e di averlo permesso in qualche modo.   
“Avrei dovuto mandare subito il 911!”  
Pensò avanzando con passo spedito.   
Aprendo la porta si tolse gli occhiali scuri, varcò la soglia e il senso di claustrofobia lo invase immediato, una sorta di ritorno alle origini quando per un periodo lui e Sam avevano vissuto in auto.   
Tutta la sua vita in una vecchia macchina scassata [2].   
Fu pressapoco la stessa sensazione, un ritorno indietro nel tempo, sensazione sgradevole, immediatamente la pelle si accapponò, ma poi la musica lo riportò al presente ed il cuore si calmò leggermente.   
Da qualche cassa senza fili connessa col bluetooth, la sua stessa voce si levava cantando. Mike aveva messo nell’i-pod una playlist con canzoni loro, ufficiali e non, per creare la loro tana d’amore.   
Per un momento gli venne da sorridere. Lo odiava, ma doveva ammettere che era pieno di segni dell’adorazione che Mike aveva per lui. Difficile fraintendere. Lo faceva diventare matto, ma lui era sempre lui.   
\- Mike, se sei morto ti ammazzo! - Gridò a gran voce avanzando, notando che lì in quello che doveva essere l’ingresso non c’era traccia del suo compagno e che anzi sembrava tutto straordinariamente in ordine.   
Quando arrivò alla zona notte, riconosciuta grazie al letto che vide come prima cosa, Chester si fermò e smise di gracchiare, anche il cuore gli diede tregua finalmente.   
Mike era in piedi sul letto ricoperto di giornali, una finestra aperta per far arieggiare e col pennello in mano stava dipingendo un affresco fatto sulla parete.   
Aveva gli occhiali da vista che lo rendevano adorabile, la salopette di jeans che gli aveva visto in video, la bandana ancora legata in testa ed era sporco sia di polvere che di colore. Cerotti sulle sue mani preziose e sulle braccia.   
Però era vivo e vegeto. E fermo in piedi sul letto, col pennello in mano, a fissarlo meravigliato.   
\- Chester! - Esclamò incredulo di vederlo lì. - Che ci fai qui? -   
\- Io?! Tu piuttosto, cosa ti viene in mente di mandarmi un video dove mi mostri che fai lavori di bricolage e che nel farli crolli sotto il soffitto? Ti si è marcito il cervello? Mi hai fatto morire di paura, stronzo! E poi non davi più cenni di vita! E mi vieni a dire con quell’aria da saputello ‘che ci fai qui?’ Tu che ci fai qui vivo, piuttosto! Ero convinto fossi morto! Il tuo fottuto telefono che fine ha fatto? - Chester si accese come un fiammifero mentre si faceva avanti gesticolando, salì in piedi sul letto con lui e lo spinse mentre il pennello e la tavola coi colori di Mike finì sui giornali dispiegati per evitare che si sporcasse tutto.   
Chester poi si gettò a cavalcioni su di lui e lo prese per il colletto mentre lo scuoteva furioso, ricordandosi del proprio stato d’animo catastrofico, dell’immensa paura mentre aveva creduto d’aver permesso che morisse e del fatto che era stato lui a non mandare il pronto intervento all’indirizzo che gli aveva indicato.   
\- Chez, Chez, calma! - Gridò infine Mike fra le sue urla piene di insulti. - sono vivo, ti ho detto che non era tanto lavoro da fare, da fuori sembrava peggio, ma poi… -   
\- NO CHE NON ME LO HAI DETTO! HAI DETTO CHE USAVI I FOTTUTI TUTORIAL DEL CAZZO PER RISTRUTTURARE QUESTA DISCARICA! ED IO SO CHE TU SEI UNA FRANA! E TI FACEVI CADERE I FOTTUTI PANNELLI IN QUELLA FOTTUTA TESTA! STRONZO DEL CAZZO! - Le urla di Chester raggiunsero picchi altissimi mentre ancora lo scuoteva tenendolo per la salopette, visto che sotto non aveva vestiti.   
Mike rinunciò all’idea di calmarlo, così prese l’album di foto ricordo che aveva fatto e glielo piazzò davanti alla faccia come fosse uno scudo.   
\- Che diavolo è!? - Chiese poi fermandosi. Mike sospirando abbassò l’album con le foto appoggiandolo sul proprio petto e indicò il muro.   
\- Quello che stavo facendo! Voglio riempire la casa di disegni su di noi! - Chester alzò la testa verso quello che aveva indicato e quando vide finalmente lo mollò e spalancò gli occhi incredulo che avesse davvero fatto tutto quello per lui.   
\- Mike ma… ma sei pazzo! - Mike sorrise riconoscendo la reazione meravigliata e commossa.   
\- L’hai scoperto adesso? - Chiese senza tentare di liberarsi. Lasciò l’album su di sé e si godette l’espressione splendida di Chester mentre fissava la parete quasi completa.   
Mike aveva riprodotto una delle loro foto più belle insieme, una delle molte che aveva radunato in quell’album che ne conteneva solo di loro. Il disegno era fatto col suo stile fumettistico, ma i visi erano i loro solo versione disegno. Niente scheletri. Mike e Chester che si abbracciavano cantando insieme.   
Gli occhi di Chester iniziarono a brillare.  
\- Ti piace? - Chiese da sotto di lui. Chester ammutolito e con la spina staccata, annuì.   
\- È fottutamente bello! - Rispose cercando di non fare l’emotivo.   
\- Volevo farti una sorpresa completa, ma sei arrivato prima. A questo punto puoi scegliere le foto che vuoi, le ho stampate e radunate tutte in questo album. Questa è stata la prima cosa che ho fatto mentre pensavo ad un modo per farti capire che ti amo anche se ti faccio impazzire con le mie fisse. Poi facendo due passi ho trovato questa catapecchia ed ho capito che ci mancava il nido d’amore. Anelli, bracciali[3]… sono cose che indossando diventano un rischio e possono anche non essere più nostre come volevamo. Ma questa tana lo sarà per sempre! - Disse Mike mentre Chester girava un po’ le pagine distratto, con la sua vocina che parlava a ruota libera logorroico come sempre.   
Dalle prime foto insieme, poche in realtà, a quelle più recenti. Ce ne erano molte, l’album era bello grosso.   
Guardandole, Chester continuò ad ammorbidirsi fino a che tirando su col naso sentì gli occhi pizzicare.   
Infine chiuse e mise da parte l’album per chinarsi su di lui, appoggiò i gomiti ai lati del viso e gli chiuse gli avambracci sopra la testa in una specie di abbraccio. Premette il viso contro il letto, la guancia attaccata alla sua e rimase così fermo senza respirare per qualche minuto, cercando di ricacciare indietro quelle lacrime così imbarazzanti.   
Poi si mandò al diavolo e parlò con voce pietosamente rotta.   
\- Sei un idiota! - Mike inarcò il sopracciglio girando gli occhi, non potendo muoversi e nemmeno guardarlo, cercò di capire se era una bella reazione o cosa, ma sentendolo scuotersi capì che era commosso e così sorrise trionfante stringendolo a sua volta.   
La sua schiena forte avvolta in una canottiera estiva che lasciava scoperte le sue spalle larghe e le braccia rinforzate dalla palestra regolare che faceva per tenersi in forma. I tatuaggi, il suo profumo, sempre il solito profumo così buono, così suo.   
Mike chiuse gli occhi.  
La consistenza del suo corpo forte, solido ed elastico insieme, ogni linea, ogni muscolo attraverso la stoffa dei suoi vestiti. Tutto gli era mancato e al tatto ogni cosa aveva il suo ritorno. Conosceva a memoria ogni centimetro del suo corpo, ogni sensazione persino da vestito.   
E quel profumo. Il rumore del suo respiro irregolare. La guancia premuta, le braccia che circondavano la sua testa, lui chino e seduto su di sé. Lui così Chester.  
Era tornato da lui, era tornato alla fine e finalmente anche lui poteva di nuovo respirare. Tutte le pene patite scacciate in un attimo, attimo in cui le parole non servirono nonostante non si parlassero da giorni e avessero passato lunghe ore ad odiarsi a distanza.   
Dalle casse le loro voci unite in Final Masquerade versione acustica arrivò a trasmettere una malinconia grottesca per un momento tanto bello.   
“In quella canzone abbiamo parlato di come ci siamo lasciati io e lui nel periodo in cui dopo averci provato, non siamo riusciti a farla funzionare.   
Eppure ora siamo ancora qua, siamo sempre qua, fra alti e bassi e stiamo andando sempre avanti in un modo o nell’altro. Quando siamo tornati insieme non è stato facile, non è stato mai facile ed a volte sembra che debba tornare tutto a finire. Ma poi uno dei due riesce sempre a rimettere tutto insieme.   
Adesso siamo qua e non stiamo più ballando insieme mascherati, non è un ultimo ballo prima di buttare via la maschera. L’abbiamo già buttata e siamo meravigliosamente felici perché lottando abbiamo ricostruito il nostro domani. Il domani è ancora qua, non è sbiadito.”  
Il viso di Chester scivolò lentamente contro quello di Mike che parlò piano, mentre le mani si infilavano sotto la sua canottiera a cercare la sua pelle un po’ sudata, lì dentro faceva caldo nonostante la finestra aperta. Era afoso.  
\- Perdonami, non voglio farti impazzire. Cerco sempre di controllare le mie paranoie, ma non ci riesco mai e tu ci stai male. Ma tu per me sei importante, sei così importante che impazzirei se non ci fossi, lo sai. Qua potremo essere per sempre solo noi due e basta. Nessuno sporcherà il nostro piccolo paradiso. - Amava essere poetico.   
Chester raggiunse la sua bocca e prima di baciarlo piegò la testa di lato e lo guardò con occhi furbi, lucidi.  
\- Discarica vorrai dire! - Mike sorrise.   
\- Ma comunque nostra! - Concluse soddisfatto. Chester così annuì ed unì le loro labbra con un sorriso beato, finalmente, mentre la tempesta se ne andava.   
\- Comunque nostra. - Suggellò la pace, l’ennesima, baciandolo. Schiuse la bocca sulla sua e mentre Mike faceva altrettanto, si andarono incontro con le lingue. Affamati si trovarono, con l’emozione che saliva immediata, prepotente come le mani di Mike che sollevavano completamente la canottiera fino al collo. Le dita di Chester scesero sul suo petto e slacciarono la salopette più apprezzata del mondo facendo cadere le bretelle dalle spalle.  
Con un ghigno si separò dalla sua bocca permettendo a Mike di togliergli  la canottiera.   
\- Da dove l’hai tirata fuori questa? - Chiese poi riferendosi alla salopette, prima di tornare sulla sua bocca.   
Mike ridacchiò.   
\- Sapevo che saresti venuto solo per togliermela! - Chester si immerse sul suo collo che sapeva di sudore, un sapore salato per il lavoro fatto tutto il giorno, ma non si staccò da lui, non arricciò il naso.   
Era l’odore di Mike, del lavoro di una lunga giornata di ossessivo lavoro. Quando si rinchiudeva in studio a lavorare sulle canzoni finiva in condizioni rimarchevoli e Chester gli saltava addosso lo stesso. Era il suo odore, lo amava.   
\- Avevi dubbi? - Chiese leccandolo e mordicchiandolo. Mike rabbrividì e non riuscì a capire presto più niente.   
Le sue mani presero vita da sole e scesero alla sua vita sottile fino a che trovò la cintola dei jeans aderenti e si infilò diretto ai suoi glutei che gli erano sentitamene mancati. Chester sentendo la difficoltà nel toccarlo, l’aiutò aprendosi i pantaloni da solo e così Mike infilò meglio le mani e strinse possessivo, sospirando alla sua bocca che gli succhiava il collo.   
Piegò la testa dandogli tutto l’accesso che voleva, lo sentì scendere giù sul petto disegnando con la punta della lingua, soffermandosi su tutte le sue zone erogene che conosceva fin troppo bene. Mike dovette presto lasciare la sua stazione di preghiera zen preferita perché Chester continuò a scendere con la bocca sul suo corpo, ricoprendolo di brividi di piacere sempre più intensi. Mano a mano che andava giù, continuava a togliergli la famosa salopette di jeans, fino a che mordicchiò la linea inguinale che lo fece squittire e scattare contemporaneamente, in assoluto il suo punto debole. Funzionava solo con la prima volta che lo toccava, poi si abituava e non scattava più.   
Chester ridacchiò e afferrò la sua erezione da cui era stato separato per un bel poi di tempo, troppo per i suoi gusti.   
Ci giocò con la lingua fino a che l’avvolse del tutto succhiando. La voce di Mike riempì presto la stanza che per quanto piccola fosse, era più che sufficiente per loro.   
Iniziò a spingere nella sua bocca, puntando i piedi e mentre la voglia saliva prepotente accendendolo come di consueto, iniziò a chiamarlo e da che tirava a sé la sua testa, a che lo tirò via prepotentemente per non raggiungere così presto l’orgasmo. Si odiò da solo mentre Chester si lasciava spostare soddisfatto, pregustandosi il momento successivo.   
E come d’aspettativa, successe.  
Mike una volta che veniva innescato, non riusciva a rimanere passivo. Aveva la mania del controllo, di tutto. In particolare di Chester. E a Chester anche se si lamentava, adorava farsi controllare da Mike, specie a letto.   
Lo spinse di lato e si alzò sulle ginocchia, tolse seccato tutti i giornali che erano ancora sotto di loro, si sfilò in fretta la salopette dalle gambe e con essa i boxer, infine mise Chester steso supino, gli afferrò prepotentemente i jeans e i boxer e tirò tutto via con un’imprecazione perché la voglia stava esplodendo.   
Chester si lasciò fare divertito e malizioso, Mike folle di desiderio che gli strappava via i vestiti era un’esperienza sempre impagabile. Era come se il famoso controllo che tanto cercava di mantenere intorno a sé, gli scivolasse via dalle dita e lui non potesse farci proprio niente. Sapeva che se in quei momenti c’era Anna in camera, quello l’avrebbe anche potuta ignorare!  
Andava proprio fuori di testa e lui era l’unico ad avere quel potere.   
Chester si ritrovò presto nudo, Mike si accostò a lui, gli prese le gambe e se le avvolse alla vita, si leccò giù volte la mano passandosela sulla propria eccitazione dura, con impazienza succhiò le dita e perse qualche istante a preparare Chester senza staccarsi troppo da lui, facendo giusto il minimo indispensabile per poter entrare in modo più agevole,  infine mordendosi il labbro entrò con una spinta inarcandosi tutto.   
Chester rimase a guardarlo un istante, quell’istante che non si voleva mai perdere. Quando Mike si abbandonava completamente in lui, il piacere lo invadeva in un unica ondata e di lui non c’era altro che voglia, desiderio e trasporto.   
Gli occhi chiusi, la testa all’indietro, la bocca schiusa e quella sua voce bassa ed erotica che riempiva di gemiti la stanza.   
Lo prese per le cosce con entrambe le mani, le gambe di Chester strette ai suoi fianchi. Mike si lasciò andare su di lui iniziando a spingere, ad ogni colpo affondava di più, si appoggiò al materasso senza lenzuola. In quella casa non c’erano ancora mobili, però Mike aveva provveduto con un letto pieghevole da una piazza e mezza che aveva trascinato da solo con fatica dal pickup, non un lenzuolo né nulla. Ma sicuramente la parte più importante per quella loro tana.   
La rete vecchia cigolò, i piedi in ferro grattarono il pavimento ed il letto si mosse mentre Mike spingeva sempre più forte, schiacciando Chester e ricoprendolo con trasporto con l’estasi che saliva in entrambi.   
I brividi iniziarono a riscaldarli, partendo dal basso ventre per poi espandersi in tutto il corpo attraverso la schiena, fino alla nuca che sconnesse.   
Chester chiese di più e Mike glielo diede, con le sue unghie che lo tiravano contro di sé, insieme alla follia di un piacere a lungo atteso e voluto. Venne per primo inarcato contro il letto, le braccia piegate, aperte ai lati, le spalle che premevano contro il materasso insieme alla nuca, la bocca aperta, ansimante.   
Mike gliela succhiò eccitato da quella visione, infine si tirò di nuovo su sulle ginocchia, la schiena dritta e spingendo più forte venne anche lui, mentre lo guardava lascivo, soddisfatto e sporco del piacere appena avuto. Piacere che sentì caldo dentro di sé con un sorriso consapevole.   
Mike poco dopo gli crollò addosso, realizzato, sfinito, sudato ed ansimante.   
Chester l’avvolse con le braccia dolcemente e gli baciò l’orecchio.  
\- Ti amo. - Mormorò.   
\- Ti amo. - rispose Mike sfinito, gli occhi chiusi ma profondamente felice per quella pace fatta, per essere nell’unico posto che sarebbe stato suo per sempre.   
Dalle piccole ma potenti casse in quel momento partirono le nuove canzoni che Mike si era scaricato dopo averle finite, il nuovo album era quasi pronto e sentire le canzoni inedite, mentre si stendevano uno accanto all’altro, abbracciati e sudati, gli riportò alla mente il nuovo tour che dovevano organizzare in quei giorni, che li avrebbe riportati nel loro habitat naturale, quello in cui loro due erano una coppia e non c’erano altri ruoli e doveri da ricordare se non quelli che riguardavano il gruppo.  
Niente famiglie se non ogni tanto quando venivano a trovarli. Niente mogli. Niente genitori, parenti, amici. Solo i più fidati del mondo che sapevano tutto.   
Il tour per loro era come un angolo di paradiso, era un universo a parte, come un’altra vita. Era salire su un aereo che li portava lontano dalla terra ferma, andare dove potevano viversi sul serio, dove ogni giorno si vedevano, ogni giorno dormivano insieme, ogni sera si davano un bacio per ultimi ed al mattino uno per primi.   
Era il miglior periodo dell’anno, delle loro vite, di sempre.   
Il nuovo tour. L’idea di ripartire li fece sorridere, stava per dire qualcosa quando un rumore sinistro e sospetto li fece zittire.   
Mike spalancò gli occhi e li roteò rimanendo fermo, gelido. Chester si corrugò, restando fermo a sua volta.  
Per un momento svariate opzioni si manifestarono nelle loro menti, una peggiore dell’altra. La peggiore era che qualcuno li avesse visti dalla finestra e che avesse filmato tutto il loro spettacolo porno. Il mondo sarebbe presto finito.  
\- Hai sentito? - Chiese Mike sussurrando piano, sperando d’aver avuto le visioni  
\- Io sì e tu? - Fece Chez sempre sussurrando immobile come lui.   
\- Se te lo chiedo significa che ho sentito. - Rispose acido l’altro, quando aveva paura diventava acido.  
\- Non fare tanto il saputello! Cosa diavolo è? - Si inalberò subito isterico Chester che ovviamente odiava quando Mike diventava così acido.   
\- Perché dovrei saperlo io? -   
\- Perché sai sempre tutto! -   
\- Se ti chiedo se hai sentito significa che non so cos’è! -   
\- E che diavolo è? - In quello il rumore si sentì ancora, erano come dei piccoli passi o piuttosto qualcosa che grattava per terra, nelle assi di legno che componevano il pavimento di quella mini casa, così Mike allungando il braccio sulla cassa sopra la testiera del letto, la spense. Il silenzio li accolse per dei brevi tragici istanti, silenzio interrotto presto dagli stessi rumori solo ancora più forti.    
\- Sono dei passi… - Ipotizzò Chez.   
\- Troppo piccoli… - Corresse Mike.   
\- Passi piccoli, ma passi! - Concluse seccato l’altro.  
\- E cosa sono, fantasmi? - L’ipotesi migliore, dopotutto. Quasi a sperarci.  
\- L’hai detto tu! - Infatti Chester ci sperava.  
\- No, era per dire! - Mike cercava di essere anche razionale, sebbene avesse paura di trovarsi una brutta sorpresa, tipo di dover rinunciare a tutto il suo magico mondo privato.   
\- E che diavolo è? - Chester insisteva sebbene non intendesse muoversi dal letto, entrambi ancora immobili a parlare piano per non farsi sentire chissà da chi.  
\- Non certo un fantasma! - Mike cercava ancora di dire cose sensate, ma a Chester non importava della logica, voleva solo sapere:   
\- Ma cosa cazzo è? -   
\- Che cazzo ne so, guarda! - Sibilò Mike esasperato steso con Chester che lo fissò come se fosse matto:  
\- Scherzi!? E se è un vero fantasma? Cosa dici ai fottuti protagonisti degli horror quando sentono cose strane? Vai ed esplora? Gli dici di stare buono dove sei! - Chester ne era fermamente convinto nel dire quelle cose.  
\- E a che cazzo serve rimanere fermi nell’ignoranza? Sarà meglio guard… - Alla fine Mike stufo si decise a girarsi a guardare cosa faceva quel rumore e fermo in mezzo a quei 20 metri quadri di mini casa, tana o discarica che dir si volesse, c’era un piccolo roditore con gli aculei. Tale roditore era un riccio.  
Costui non aveva gli aculei ritti, ma si fermò immediatamente appena notò il movimento sul letto. Mike ed il riccio si fermarono insieme e si guardarono senza respirare, e Mike guardava il riccio ed il riccio guardava Mike.   
\- Chez… - Disse poi piano piano senza muoversi ancora e nemmeno staccargli gli occhi di dosso.   
\- È un vero fantasma? - Chiese l’altro senza sollevare il capo.   
\- No, meglio. -   
\- Che ci può essere di meglio di un fantasma? -   
\- Il nostro nuovo animaletto domestico. -   
\- E sarebbe? -   
\- Un riccio! -   
\- Che? - Chester a quel punto si mise a sedere di scatto facendo volare Mike a terra che cadde con un rumore sordo, il riccio che era rimasto fermo a guardare Mike per tutto quel tempo, si chiuse a palla e quel che poté vedere l’altro furono solo aculei.   
\- Dovrei tenere una castagna domestica? - Chiese Chester deluso dalla visione che si era immaginato più fiabesca.   
Mike si sollevò a sedere affacciandosi al letto mentre si lamentava della botta che gli aveva fatto prendere al sedere.   
\- Non è una castagna, è un riccio! -   
\- Certo, ed io sono il futuro presidente d’America! Tanto se è salito un coglione ci posso salire anche io in presidenza! - Partì Chester convinto. Mike alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- L’hai spaventato, ma era un riccio! -   
\- Ed ora è diventato una castagna! -   
\- È carino da morire! -   
\- È una castagna. -   
\- Che nome gli diamo? -   
\- Castagna? -   
\- Secondo me gli sta bene Pikachu! -   
\- Se chiami la nostra castagna come un pokemon torno a lasciarti! -   
\- Andiamo, non sembra un pokemon? -   
\- No, quello sembra una castagna, e tu sembri single! - Chester così si alzò ed iniziò a vestirsi offeso dal fatto che Mike pensasse come prima cosa dopo il sesso proprio al maledetto gioco che aveva provocato il loro litigio, indirettamente.   
Mike così lasciò perdere il riccio e si appese alla sua vita stringendolo come una scimmia, impedendogli così di vestirsi.   
\- Dai dai dai ‘castagna’ è un nome bellissimo! - Chester per quel placcaggio che lo faceva sentire tanto desiderato, cosa che amava, decise di dargli un’altra occasione. Come sempre. E rimase fermo con Mike appeso alla vita.   
\- Cosa mangia un riccio? -   
\- Non ne ho idea. - Rispose Mike iniziando a baciargli il sedere a portata di bocca, cosa che fece ridere Chester.   
\- Come, sei tu il genio che sa tutto. -   
\- So tante cose, non so tutto. -   
\- Oh cazzo, segnala sul calendario! -   
\- Scemo. -   
\- Il migliore di sempre. -   
\- Su quello non ci son dubbi. -   
  
FINE  
  
[1] Elka è la compagna di Chester con cui ha avuto Jaime, il primo figlio che ha riconosciuto quando il bambino era grandicello. Lo ha adottato e con lui anche il fratello Isaiah che Elka aveva avuto con un altro uomo. Talinda va davvero d'accordo con Samantah ed Elka perchè ci tiene molto alla serenità di tutti i figli e figliastri, perciò la cosa delle vacanze di famiglia completa è più che plausibile.  
[2] Chez e Sam appena arrivati a  LA vivevano davvero nella macchina di Chez, non avevano i soldi per andare in affitto e all'inizio sono stati in macchina.  
[3] per chi non lo sapesse, i due geni hanno davvero anelli e bracciali uguali... per capire, [guardate qua](http://kb9-ships-mistercriky.tumblr.com/post/155068090197/la-decima-street-soldier)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: ho deciso di fare due noticine finali: non ho idea di come si ristrutturi una mini casa, però come ho scritto da che Mike inizia a che Chez arriva nella mia idea passa qualche giorno. Immaginiamo Mike sufficientemente abile da poter sistemare da solo una mini casa che però non è da rifare, solo da rattoppare diciamo. Boh.   
> Il fantasma non è vero, ma solo ipotizzato, ma non avrei potuto scrivere di un fantasma vero in una fic del genere.  
> L’animale strano domestico doveva essere un ghiro (perché ne ho uno in soffitta) però non sarebbe stato lì davanti a loro di giorno e soprattutto non sarebbe rimasto fermo quando loro si sarebbero mossi, il ghiro scappa e si nasconde, ma è nottambulo, perciò ho ripiegato sul riccio che penso farebbe dei rumori sinistri sul legno e so che quando si spaventa non scappa ma si appallottola. E poi è carino ed è abbastanza strano.   
> I dialoghi finali sono botta e risposta veloci di proposito per rendere l’idea incalzante con la quale loro parlano, per far ridere sostanzialmente.   
> Spero la mia umile fic sia piaciuta e magari scriverò la versione col ghiro in soffitta che sembra un fantasma di notte (ovvero ripropongo la mia esperienza personale vera al cento percento…)  
> Intanto vi auguro a tutti un buon anno nuovo, sperando che sia meglio del 2016 e che il 2017 non ci rubi principi, duchi e principesse!   
> Ah certo, se volete usare l’idea della videochat hot, fate pure, è libera per chi la vuole usare.   
> Baci Akane https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst


End file.
